Question: Simplify the expression. $(-k^{3}-7k)(-2k^{3}-5k)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - k^3 (-2 k^3) - k^3 (-5 k) - 7 k (-2 k^3) - 7 k (-5 k) $ Simplify. $ 2k^{6} + 5k^{4} + 14k^{4} + 35k^{2} $ $2k^{6}+19k^{4}+35k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 2k^{6}} {+ 5k^{4}} {+ 14k^{4}} {+ 35k^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 2k^{6}} {+ 19k^{4}} {+ 35k^{2}} $